Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 32
Chapter description :Hawkwing walks out of camp with Curlypaw, finding it hard to be angry with the apprentice for leaving because of SkyClan's troubles. He promises that no cat will come after her, and wonders what the Clan's reaction will be about her leaving. As they sit on a slope, Hawkwing asks Curlypaw for the last time if she's still sure she wants to be a kittypet, which she confirms. The tabby watches his former apprentice leave for her new life, while also thinking about SkyClan's future. :He returns to camp, and asks Leafstar if he can speak with her alone, with Waspwhisker joining them seconds later. He explains to the leader and deputy that they need to leave the lake for the kits's safety, adding he has a feeling this isn't the right place. Waspwhisker is angered and challenges Hawkwing, but Leafstar scolds him. She admits she thought of leaving since the Clan is losing touch with StarClan. She adds that their connection might be improved if they're near the Clans. :Leafstar decides that SkyClan will leave the lake, much to the disapproval of Waspwhisker. He argues they shouldn't leave when leaf-bare is around the corner, but Hawkwing states they still have plenty of leaf-fall left. Leafstar insists they must keep their faith, and thanks Hawkwing for bringing the topic up. The SkyClan leader then calls a Clan meeting. Cats immediately appear from their dens and assemble for the meeting. Leafstar announces to the unsuspecting Clan that it's time they resume their quest to find the Clans and leave the lake. :Sparrowpelt disagrees, insisting they stay. He is scolded by Tinycloud, but Birdwing also agrees with him. Leafstar says worse things will happen if they continue to live by the lake, and Clovertail agrees, saying SkyClan will die off if they don't listen to the brown-and-cream tabby. The whole of SkyClan then agrees to travel with Leafstar to their new home. The kits are upset by the decision, but Hawkwing persuades them they'll learn to hunt when they're old enough. :After helping Plumwillow into the nursery, Hawkwing checks up on Leafstar. She is staring at the lake, with the tabby knowing the leadership burden she currently has. Leafstar says she'll miss the lake, and is doubtful about SkyClan's future. The next morning, Hawkwing dreams he is walking with Pebbleshine, and witnesses her being taken away again. He is woken by Rileypool, who says Twolegs have invaded the camp. He looks up and finds several Twolegs with tendrils in their hands. To Hawkwing's horror, they swing the tendrils and trap Fidgetpaw. :They then dump Fidgetpaw into a shiny trap. Despite charging at the Twolegs, Leafstar stops her Clan and tells them they are beaten and cannot fight. As the leader tells them to return to the lake, another tendril picks up Waspwhisker. Plumwillow and Hawkwing quickly tell the kits to follow them and charge to the lake, narrowly missing a Twoleg. They hide in a rabbit burrow until all sounds of the Twolegs disappear. The cats slowly crawl into the tall grass with Rileypool and Sagenose. :Sagenose attempts to save Fidgetpaw, but stops to find Birdwing trapped, along with Clovertail. Hawkwing feels sympathy for the gray tabby, but stops him from saving his son and mate, along with Leafstar. Sagenose tries one more time, but is stopped again by Hawkwing. The latter cannot believe what happened, and wonders what the Twolegs will do to their prisoners. Leafstar tells her Clan there is nothing they can do, and their Clanmates will probably not come back. She continues, saying that a new deputy must be appointed. :Leafstar then performs the deputy ceremony, and selects Hawkwing to be the new deputy of SkyClan. The tabby is stunned and attempts to protest, but his Clanmates support him instead of chanting. He promises to protect his Clan. Leafstar goes in the direction of Echosong, with SkyClan following her. Hawkwing looks back at the lake for the last time, and then continues traveling with the remains of his Clan. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafstar *Waspwhisker *Plumwillow *Dewkit *Finkit *Reedkit *Sparrowpelt *Tinycloud *Fidgetpaw *Birdwing *Sagenose *Macgyver *Clovertail *Rileypool *Pebbleshine *Rabbitleap *Firefern }} Mentioned *Darktail *Echosong *Sharpclaw }} Important events *Curlypaw leaves SkyClan to be a kittypet. *Fidgetpaw, Waspwhisker, Birdwing, and Clovertail are taken by Twolegs. Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc